Let it Burn
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Dark!Lily. Why would Muggle-born Lily go the the darkside?


**Title:** Let it Burn  
 **Rating:** M (to be safe)  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rabastan/Lily/Barty Crouch Jr.  
 **Warnings:** slight sexual innuendo  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 702  
 **Summary:** Dark!Lily. Why would Muggle-born Lily go the the darkside?

 **Notes:**

 **Poly Pairings Challenge:** Rabastan/Lily/Barty Crouch Jr.

 **Build Your Cube Challenge:** Orange: Imperio

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Sareena - Write about an instance where appearances can be deceiving.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **History of Magic - Task 5 - Write a Dark!AU for any lightside witch.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Once she got him alone, it was all child's play for Lily. She smirked as she whispered, "Imperio!"And then she put the suggestion in his head. _'James Potter. You will no longer bother me. You will act as if we're mere acquaintances.'_

When she put her wand down, she watched with satisfaction when James robotically walked away from her, as if he hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Lovely wand work, Lily," a deep voice rumbled from behind her.

She slowly turned around and met Rabastan's approving eyes. "Thank you. I didn't think it would be so easy to cast an Unforgivable. I surprised myself."

Barty appeared at Rabastan's shoulder. "Do you feel any guilt?"

Lily frowned in thought.

"Be honest," Rabastan commanded.

"Maybe a little twinge," Lily reluctantly admitted, "But I'll easy overcome it with practice. It's worth it to no longer have him stalking me like a stubborn puppy dog."

Barty held out a hand. "Come with us."

Lily took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be led to the dungeons. It was still new to see her in the company of Slytherins, and in the common room of the snakes, especially when students are usually warned to never bring an outsider or share the password with anyone, but all of the Slytherins knew she wasn't to be touched due to special privileges. "Do you think your Lord will ever trust a Muggle-born to take his mark?" she asked as their steps down the dungeon stairs echoed.

"No, but that's why you have to prove yourself. Everyone already knows how intelligent you are, and how you could easily get a Masters in Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. But you have to prove to him that you won't flinch away from the darker acts," Barty explained.

"And my blood status?" she asked.

"If you prove yourself to be valuable, he'll overlook that nasty little fact," Rabastan reassured her.

"After all, we did," Barty added.

They stopped at the stone wall that led into the Slytherins' sanctuary.

"Supremacy," Barty muttered, and the wall disappeared to reveal the passage.

The trio bypassed the leather sofas and made their way up to Rabastan and Barty's shared room. Everyone in the common room looked at Lily, but they knew better than to say anything negative. They had already dealt with Rabastan and Barty threatening them at wandpoint due to foul things coming out of their mouths.

When they were in the room, Lily automatically went to what was technically Barty's bed. She sat down on it. "We graduate this summer. Do you think I will have proven myself by then?"

Rabastan moved over to her and cupped her cheek. "There's no reason to rush, Love. Even if you don't take the mark for another couple of years while you work to prove yourself worthy, it won't be the end of the world."

Lily leaned into his gentle touch. "I know, but I don't want to be separated from the two of you at all. And you'll go on missions without me if I'm not branded."

Barty sat down next to Lily. "Relax. Everyone believes you're just a Muggle-born that is getting in over her head. Show them that looks can be deceiving and by doing so, the Dark Lord will know you deserve his mark."

Lily pouted.

"Let us distract you from your troublesome thoughts," Rabastan decided, and he then leaned down and kissed the pout right off of her face. Lily moaned as his tongue caressed hers. Barty's hands quickly undid her robes, and they opened to reveal a simple camisole and shorts.

Barty massaged her thigh while Rabastan played with her hair.

Rabastan continued devouring her lips, and Barty's mouth worked on her neck.

Lily sighed as the twin ministrations quickly turned her on. They both were masters when it came to the art of foreplay.

She knew she was betraying the wizarding world and the other witches and wizards that were Muggle-borns like her, but she didn't care.

Rabastan and Barty were like a drug to her, and she needed them. She would do whatever she had to do in order to keep them. Even if it meant letting the Wizarding world burn.


End file.
